


First World Problems || REWRITING

by Pastelisha



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelisha/pseuds/Pastelisha
Summary: Hyunjin, you see him as the typical cliché, self-centered, born rich kid. Cares about nothing except living his best life.Seungmin, born into wealth, hardworking, dedicated, and independent. Unlike Hyunjin, he despises partying.They might sound like opposites but these two have more in common than you'd think. Maybe that's the reason why they're best friends.!!! UNDERAGE DRINKING AND MATURE USE OF LANGUAGE





	1. Jet Lagged

-UNEDITED-

"GUESS WHO'S BAAACK!"

"Welcome back home, fuck boy."

"Type of a best friend are you?"

"The best of the best. Just kidding." Seungmin and Hyunjin laughed as they hugged one another.

"I've missed you. School was boring without you."

"Of course it was. I'm literally you're only friend."

"Harsh. Anyway, how was Istanbul?"

"Amazing. It has entered my top ten favorite places, coming at number nine."

"That's nice. Anyway, are we gonna eat first or head straight home?"

"Let's head home. I'm exhausted from the flight, besides, I'll just ask one of the maids to just cook for us."

"Ok, come on. My car's parked on the parking garage."

"More walking? I'm already tired."

"Well, suck it up or I'll leave you here and get your own driver."

"Fine. Which car did you bring?"

"The benz."

"Boring. Why didn't you bring the Bentley?"

"Cause I didn't want to. Now, hurry up."

"My first day back and you treat me like this."

"Sorry your highness, would you like me to carry your luggages for you?"

"Don't be like that."

"How am I supposed to treat you then? You didn't want me to treat you like how I used to."

"I was just joking around."

"I know, now let's go."

•

"Home sweet home!" Hyunjin flopped down at his bed.

Kkami ran up to Hyunjin and he starts giving him cuddles.

"Hi Kkami! Did you miss me?"

"Your shoes."

"Leave them be."

"Why don't you unpack first?"

"I'm too tired. Can you do it for me?"

"Ugh." Seungmin rolled his eyes and slowly brought one luggage up to Hyunjin's bed.

As Seungmin unzips the luggage, it blew up by itself. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Why is it overflowing? You literally have three luggages, plus a suitcase!"

"I don't know." Seungmin pushed the luggage to the side and opened the other two.

The luggages were full of brand new clothing and luxury items.

"How much did you spend while you were there?"

"Around four hundred thousand."

"Jesus Christ. You don't even wear half of your closet!"

"It's all for show, my dear friend."

"All for show my ass."

"Instagram, Snapchat and Twitter needs some bling."

"There are people who are willing to wear nice clothes, some can't even afford any-"

"Here we go with your lectures again, don't worry about it. It's my money anyway."

"Your parents' money. You know, you're lucky enough that they're providing you with all these when all you do is lay around, hoe around, drink and travel the world. You should be thankful for that."

"I am... I just don't show it." Seungmin scoffed and started petting Kkami.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Maybe later. My head hurts like hell."

"Then sleep."

"You won't be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because you might complain at how I don't do shit again."

"Just sleep. It looks like you need it anyway."

"If you say so." Hyunjin placed his arm on his head and slowly started to shut his eyes.

After a while, Hyunjin fell into deep sleep.

"Kkami, your father fucking sucks." he stood up from the couch and went to Hyunjin's bed.

"I literally do all the things he should be doing, but he doesn't and I end up doing them for him." Seungmin sighed as he folds Hyunjin clothes.

"But then again, what'd I expect from a spoiled only child?"

•

"The usual, I believe."

"How come you left without saying goodbye?"

"You were sleeping, I didn't wanna disturb you. Besides, business calls. So, are you gonna get anything?"

"Nope, just wanted to see my best friend."

"Sorry, but I really am kind of busy right now."

"Ever since you started this damn business you never have time for me anymore."

"As if when you travel you act like I don't go through the same thing. At least I'm actually making my own money now, not depending on and living off my parents."

"Do you really want us to fight right here?"

"I'm just saying that there are more important things other than hanging out with your best friend everyday when one of them only jet sets and blames it on the working one."

"You know what, I don't even know why I bother with you. You're just another headache."

"If you want to leave, exit's right there."

Hyunjin scowled on his way out as Seungmin rolls his eyes.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm back. A little but I actually don't feel good nor do I wanna stay at home, so, can we meet up? Him and I are at it again. Alright, see you in at nine."

•

"Hi Woojin hyung."

"Hey Seungmin. What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to relax and calm myself a bit. You're garden is the perfect place for those you know. By the way, I brought pastries from my place."

"Aww, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted too."

"Thank you." Seungmin nodded as he made his way to Woojin's garden.

Like Seungmin and Hyunjin, Woojin is also an heir to a wealthy family. Not only that, Woojin and Seungmin are cousins which explains a lot.

But unlike Hyunjin, the Kim family were full of self made millionaires. Woojin started his own business by becoming a landscape architect and building a growing empire out of that.

Seungmin wasn't far off with the family tradition, with his business starting three months ago, he's seen progression throughout those months and he's pretty satisfied with himself.

"So, you said Hyunjin came back from his vacation in Istanbul. I'm guessing he's the cause of your visit."

"Can't I just visit my favorite cousin?" Woojin raised an eyebrow causing Seungmin to let out a weak laugh.

"But you're right."

"I'm always right." Woojin sat down in one of the hanging glass bubble chairs.

"I know we usually fight but now I'm more... furious."

"Why?"

"He starts interpreting my words and making them have different meanings than what they actually mean."

"And?"

"I argue back, but he makes a big deal out of the situation and blames the whole thing on me! He's making me look like the criminal when he's the one who starts the arguments!"

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"I am, but now I'm more mad than what I normally tend to be."

"You know, he's been away from three weeks. Jet lagged, not functioning well, he just really needs his best friend."

"You're making it sound like he's sick."

"All I'm saying is that, he wants your attention."

"He always does, and I give it to him. I already folded his clothes and put away his items while he slept. I also picked him up from the airport so how much more attention does he need?"

"Technically, that's not the type of attention I was heading for."

"Are you siding with him?"

"Seungmin, I don't side with anyone. I'm just simply saying what comes to mind."

"Bet right now he called up one of his former upperclassmen friends."


	2. Hangover and Apologies

-UNEDITED-

"Bring on another tray!" Hyunjin laughed foolishly.

"Hyunjin, I think you've had enough."

"Have had enough? I'm not even wasted yet!"

"Hyunjin, you've had twenty-three shots, what is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, it's all you. Well hello baby girl." a girl sat on Hyunjin's lap and started making out in front of his friends.

"God, I'm out." Minho spoke as he left their table.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that's far from there."

Chan sighed as another woman approaches him.

"Oh, no, no. I'm good." Chan stopped her as he shakes his head.

The woman scoffed and left.

"Hyun- Hyunjin. Jesus, Hyunjin, it's getting late."

"Just go home, I'll be fine." Hyunjin spoke in between kisses.

"You gross me out." Chan whispered under his breath. "Well, alright, I'm leaving. Be safe."

"I will." Hyunjin answered followed by a moan.

As Chan stood up, he was greeted by Minho in front of him.

"Can't they get a room? Where are you going?"

"Home, I'm tired. I also have a baby brother to take care of."

"Right, Jeongin. Alright, take care."

"You too. Night, man."

"Night." Chan and Minho gave each other paths on the back before Chan fled.

"Hyunjin, if you don't stop making out with this old woman, I'm not driving you home."

"You can go if you want. I brought my car here."

"Fine, but don't call me a minute later."

"I won't."

Minho stood up once again and walked towards the two.

He tapped the girl's shoulder and whispered, "You might need this."

The girl was dumbfounded at why Minho left her with a packet of condom.

"Let's take this somewhere else, hm?" Hyunjin tilted his head as the girl nodded.

They left their table, the girl not even changing, and headed for Hyunjin's ride for the night.

•

"Hello sir Seungmin." one of the maids bowed down to Seungmin as she answers the door.

"No need to do that, please."

"But I must, it's one of my-"

"Really, you don't have to." Seungmin gave the maid a warming smile.

"They young master is at his room."

"Still not up, I presume."

"Not one move. He has a major hangover."

"He drank again? Jesus, I'm shocked that he still hasn't been caught."

"Being wealthy has it's perks. Well, I should go back now. Have a nice day, Seungmin."

"You too." Seungmin bowed in return as he heads up the stairs.

On his way to his best friend's room, him and random girl gave each other looks as they passed by.

The girl looked like a complete mess, and by now, Seungmin wasn't the slightest bit surprised.

He faced Hyunjin's doors and slowly pushed it open.

Seungmin saw his best friend in a weird position, topless, and probably doesn't have bottoms either.

Seungmin walked towards the nearest dresser and placed the baked goods he brought.

"Seungmin?"

"You did it again, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"Gave another girl STDs."

"Oh please."

"When are you gonna stop doing that?"

"Doing what? One night stands?"

"Not exactly what I was heading for, but sure, I guess."

"What were you heading for?"

"Clubbing. You literally just turned seventeen a month ago."

"I haven't been caught-"

"And you're willing to wait for that day to come?"

"Why are you always so stuck up in what I do? It's not like you're involved in any of it." Seungmin stood still, rage filling his body.

"Whatever happens to me, I'll have to face it on my own. Let's say that day comes, I was-"

"I'm just trying to protect and keep my best friend safe. But if he doesn't acknowledge all the things I do for him, then maybe our friendship has always been fake." Seungmin stormed off away from Hyunjin's room, not closing the door.

Hyunjin groaned and pulled his blanket in.

A few minutes later, he decided to finally get up and be productive.

He saw the state he was in, and for the first time he actually regretted what he's done.

He pushed his blanket away from his body, stretched for a bit, and went for a shower.

While showering, Hyunjin's head kept repeating Seungmin's words.

He hated it. It annoyed him.

But his head didn't care and rewound the whole commotion over and over.

"But if he doesn't acknowledge all the things I do for him, then maybe our friendship has always been fake."

"UGH!" Hyunjin punched the shower walls causing for one of the shower knobs to fall off.

After his shower, getting dressed afterwards, Hyunjin noticed a plastic bag with a box inside. He presumed it was from Seungmin.

He removed the box from the bag and opened it. The box was full of eclairs from Seungmin's bakery.

On the top flap, Hyunjin saw a handwritten note.

Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean for the two of us to get into another fight, it's normal for us us. But still, I felt like this has been the worst one we've experienced. Sorry again. To own up for my mistakes, here's some chocolate eclairs I made at home. I thought you'd like them for breakfast.

\- Seungmin :)

Hyunjin took an eclair and closed the box before he went out.

•

"Thank you for your help today guys."

"No problem hyung."

"Yeah, besides, we get free food right?"

"Of course, but after my shift."

"I don't get it, if you own this place, how come you manage everything?"

"I have employees, but usually in the morning, before and after school, I work here. I also mostly open the place everyday."

"Hi, I'd like to have a chocolate caramel swirl along side three biscottis."

"Chocolate caramel swirl, coming up!" Jisung excitedly spoke as he head to the back counters and starts preparing the drink.

"Would you like the biscottis to be in a box?"

"I'm fine, I'm planning on eating here."

"Alright, Jisung, put the swirl in a glass, not a plastic cup."

"I'll get the biscottis, hyung."

"Ok, thank you Jeongin. Your total is $6.50."

"Is it alright to pay in credit?"

"Of course." the lady took her card out and payed for her drink and biscuits.

"Thank you. You can sit in those stools while waiting for your goods." the lady nodded and did as she's told.

"Good morning, welcome to-" Seungmin looked up and saw Hyunjin in front of him.

"W-would you like anything today?"

"Seungmin, the drink's finished-" Jisung and Jeongin stood still and confused.

"Thank you Jisung, I'll just take them." 

Seungmin grabbed the drink from Jisung and the plate of biscuits from Jeongin and placed them on a tray.

"I can give it to her, hyung."

"Ok. Um, oh yeah, what would you like?"

"For us to talk." Jeongin and Jisung looked at one another with worried faces.

"You guys can talk. Jeongin and I will handle this." Jisung whispered.

"Ok, thanks guys." Seungmin took his apron off and left it on the counter.

Hyunjin started walking as Seungmin followed behind.

Hyunjin pulled a chair out from one of the outside tables.

"Thank you." Hyunjin just nodded.

He sat across from Seungmin, both awkwardly silent.

Hyunjin clasped his hands together as Seungmin stares on the ground.

"How come they're silent?"

"Hyung, let them be."

"I am, but they're quiet."

"You know they fought yesterday, of course they're quiet. Good morning-"

"I know they fought. But Hyunjin wanted to talk and he's not moving his lips."

"Hyung, you'd be a great help if you start on that mocha latte."

"Thanks for the eclairs."

"So you noticed them, that's good."

"I also read the letter. Look, Seungmin, about yesterday, I'm also sorry." Seungmin finally lifted his face up and made contact with Hyunjin.

"You shouldn't have apologized, it was all my fault and I'm really sorry." Hyunjin grabbed one of Seungmin's hand and held it tightly.

"Oh my God, they're holding hands."

"Hyung!"

"I didn't mean to piss you off, yet I did. I'm sorry for being such a bitch this morning too, I should've heard you out. I'm so sorry." Hyunjin brought Seungmin's hand up to his lips.

"HE KISSED HIS HAND!" Jisung jumped up.

"Hyung! SHUSH!"

"Sorry." he laughed awkwardly.

Seungmin flung his head towards the glass walls. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Jisung."

"Great, now they're looking at us." Jeongin rolled his eyes.

"Gotta pretend I didn't do anything." Jisung turned back to the drink station.

"What'd he do? Was he listening to us?"

"Probably, but beside from that, I forgive you. Don't pin everything onto you, some of them were also my mistakes, and I apologize for them."

"I apologize for being such a bitchy friend and for always pushing your words away. For thinking I'm the better one, and for always not being cautious with what I do. I never want our bond to be broken." Hyunjin stopped for a brief moment.

"And I wish it never will."

Seungmin smiled and rose up from his seat to give Hyunjin a hug.

The two embraced one another warmly with beams of sunshine hitting each smile.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok." Seungmin rubbed Hyunjin's back.

"AH! Hyung! The drink fell! Now it's spilling."

"Sorry, I'll remake it. But are you seeing them? They're hugging!"

"So? Jesus, hyung, when will you ever learn to mind your business? You know what, I'll just make the drink, you clean this mess."

"Fine, where's the mop?"

"In the back-" before Jeongin could even finish his sentence, Jisung was already making his way outside.

"Why do I even bother?"

Jisung watched the two hug, but Hyunjin broke it off after seeing Jisung.

"Don't mind me, just finding the mop. We had a little accident inside."

"The mops in the-"

"The back! Of course, duh Jisung. Carry on." Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at one another and laughed at Jisung's gesture.

"I've made them smile." Jisung proudly spoke.

"I hope Seungmin hyung never allows you to work here ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me:
> 
> IG: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> TWT: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> WP: Pastelisha


	3. Hard Headed

-UNEDITED-

"Mr. Park! How's things been?" Hyunjin nudged his physics teacher.

"Ah, Hwang Hyunjin. I expected you've done your independent work."

"Of course. The last thing I'd like is to fail this year, which I'm not trying to achieve. Especially with graduation coming up."

"Glad you're finally thinking about your grades."

"Me too. I'm not trying to repeat senior year, it's already hell as it is."

"Language."

"Pft, you act like as if you're not used to it, sir." Felix sarcastically spat as he sat on his seat.

"Damn, I leave for three weeks and you've got a new look." Hyunjin and Felix gave each other pound hugs.

"Does it suit me tho?"

"If we're being honest, you look like a paint brush dipped in orange paint, or a cheeto puff. But yeah, you can pull it off."

"When are you thinking of dying your hair? You said just wait and we've waited long enough."

"Well, wait a little more. I ain't trying to be bald by twenty. You know I need this good looking face to last me a lifetime."

"So, you went clubbing last night, without me."

"Didn't think you were brave enough to want to come." Hyunjin positioned himself into someone else's desk, resting his head up on his arms, legs up crossed.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Every time I invite you to come, you turn it down."

"You know my ass isn't the slightest bit straight."

"Who said you had an ass in the first place?"

"Touché, but still, you can't pull me into a place full of prostitute whores. Bring me to an actual place that I'd like."

"You're made of money yourself, why don't you do it?"

"Bitch, I'm talking about an activity to do together with friends. You're so fucking slow."

"What activity?" Hyunjin playfully asked.

"You nasty little piece of shit. Look, I know I'm the gayest creature you'll meet, but in no way will I ever fuck you."

"Like hell."

"Yeah, like hell. Besides, you ain't even gay yourself."

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

"You literally only sleep with women. Never seen you kiss a man, touch a man, make out with a man."

"I can do it, but I just need a little fun to past my time."

"Your whole life is already a playground. What do you mean you need a little fun to past your time?"

"Point taken, but still."

"Bet you can't lose a guy's virginity."

"Ok, what are we betting?"

"Wait, you actually mean it?"

"No, the fuck. I'd do it myself if I want to. And, I don't want any of your trash."

"Says the one who literally got mad over my one of a kind Burberry coat."

"It's one of a kind, meaning I should have my hands on it."

"But you don't, now do you?"

The bell rang, students flooded the doorway and rushed to their assigned seats.

"Hwang Hyunjin, go to your seat."

Hyunjin got up and started walking to the said seat.

•

"What's the point of physics?" Hyunjin asked out of the blue.

"What came to your mind to ask that?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about my efforts in school lately."

"Woah, the Hwang Hyunjin, caring about school? Unbelievable!" Seungmin joked.

"Shut up. But seriously, I've noticed that my worst year was freshman year."

"Isn't it everybody's worst highschool year?"

"Not for you, the smartass who's probably the valedictorian of our batch."

"Oh please."

"Can you imagine, just two more months and we're free." Hyunjin lied down the bench.

"We're not free, we've still got college."

"Who said I was going to college? I've got a whole company to run."

"Not with your dad living you don't. You can't just have everything handed to you. Soon, you'll be married, have children, need to find a way to for them to be able to live."

"Wow, so school ending really has got you thinking."

"I don't know. The future always worries me."

"Aside from all that, will you finally start living your life?"

"By that, you mean?"

"You know," Hyunjin sat back up again, "partying, clubbing, living your life to the fullest?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I know this is meant to be the prime time of our lives, but I just seem to to not get the point of it, you know?"

"No, no I don't. But as the person who has kept your secrets, helped you throughout the toughest time, have never-ending fights with, I understand what you're trying to say."

"Wow, big words. The first sentence was enough."

"I tried." Hyunjin huffed and placed his head down on Seungmin's shoulder.

Seungmin took his phone out and checked his social media pages.

He turned to Hyunjin and bluntly said, "Really?"

Hyunjin looked up at Seungmin and asked, "What?" in an innocent way.

"Why'd you tweet that?"

"Hang on."

"Check your Twitter." Seungmin did as he was told.

•

"Hyunjin, how was your first day back?"

Hyunjin shrugged as he twirled the pasta with his fork.

"Eh, nothing new."

"Aren't you and your friends gonna celebrate like you usually do?"

"I don't know yet. I already went clubbing last night and my head is still in a whirlpool."

Hyunjin's parents looked at one another with disgraced looks.

"And how did you get into the place?"

"Simple, I hired someone to create a fake ID for me, it worked out perfectly."

"And you're proud of it?" his mother furrowed her eyebrows.

"Am I not supposed to be? It's an accomplishment not many teenagers can do."

"It's an accomplishment that teenagers are not meant to have the pride to do."

"Is it bad that I want to have a little fun?"

"Hyunjin, we tolerate this type of behavior in this family. It's enough that we're not speaking about the fact that you sneak in random girls in our place."

"How'd you-"

"Did you really forget that we have cameras installed around this place? Why can't you be a normal teenager?"

"As if there's such thing." Hyunjin snickered.

"Look at your best friend, he's already made success as a young sixteen year old. He's already ahead to the path of his future."

"Seungmin and I are different people. He's more decisive than I am."

"Which is exactly why we want you to change your actions and decision making."

"How?"

"Hyunjin, do not talk to your mother like that."

"I'm just asking, is that bad?"

His father sighed and hung his head low.

"Do you have any plans schedule on saturday?"

"Well, I was supposed to-"

"Cancel it, you're not going."

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"You're going to a luncheon with us."

"For what reason?"

"As the future CEO of the Hwang Corporation, it's important for you to get to know the elites and treasured clients of the real estate industry."

"I don't have an option now do I?"

"You know the answer to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me:
> 
> IG: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> TWT: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> WP: Pastelisha


	4. Luncheon

-UNEDITED-

"Hello?" Seungmin wiped the cream off his hands on his apron.

"Seungmin, are you doing anything right now?" 

"Just in kitchen, whipping up a new treat to sell. Why?"

"I need your help. Which shirt should I wear with my BR blazer?"

"Why don't you just get your personal stylist?"

"We're kinda in a rush for that, so please just choose one out of the two. I'll send a picture."

Seungmin switched apps and opened the message box.

Hyunjin's pictures just sent and it revealed two button up shirts.

"Uh... the second one."

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Seungmin put his phone down and went back to filling up the first batch of his new addition to the bakery.

Cream puffs.

Or known as choux à la crème in French.

"Let's take some quick photos for the website before tasting a puff from each flavor." after the quick photography session, Seungmin grabbed one of each flavors.

Strawberries and creamcheese, cookies and cream, and citrus lemon.

His personal favorite was the strawberry cheesecake. He thought it was just the perfect balance of taste and texture.

After devouring the treats, Seungmin came up with an idea to find cute quirky names for his latest creations.

How?

With the help of social media.

•

"Was it really necessary to bring me with you two?"

"Hyunjin, stop running your mouth, we're almost there."

As his father was speaking, he noticed their car stopped by a gate.

It had guards in it. His mother handed the invitation to their chauffeur to use as a key to the event and proof that they were invited.

Typically, Hyunjin was used to these kinds of things. But as soon as those huge two gates opened up, it was like he was altered to a different place.

Just viewing from the driveway, the scenery was decorated with nice topiaries, greek and roman like statues, a couple of little fountains, and a lot of flowers that you aren't able to find in your local flower shop.

"What is this place?"

"This is Mr. Lee's private country club. Why do you ask?"

"How come we've never been here? And, private country club? Aren't all country clubs private?"

"Well, yes, but this country club is only exclusive to the people Mr. Lee knows."

"Who is this Mr. Lee guy?"

"He's a business tycoon, my son. While we still have time, let me tell you his story." Hyunjin sat still and listened to his father.

"Mr. Lee wasn't born into this lifestyle, he wasn't rich at all. To support his family, him and his siblings worked at a young age. Oh, it looks like we're here." his father was cut off by their chauffeur opening the door of their ride.

"Can't you continue?"

"I'll continue later, Hyunjin, we don't want to be rude now do we?"

"Come." Hyunjin's mom motioned.

"Tsk, Hyunjin, what is up with your hair?" his mom asked as she fixes it while walking up the long staircase.

"I rushed to get ready, my hair was still wet when we left, that's why I didn't have time to fix it."

"Well, next time, be on time."

"Here he is, the man himself." Hyunjin and his family were greeted by a happy old man that looked like he was in his seventies.

"Ahh, the Hwangs, I was expecting you all today."

"Mr. Lee, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." they all bowed down, Hyunjin being off by a second.

"Ah, quit the fancy talking, we're all humans here. Treat each other like one. No one's better than the other, we're all the same."

Just from the way he speaks his mind, Hyunjin liked Mr. Lee. He was one of the most laid back tycoons he has ever met.

Sure, he might be getting old, but he's still very mirthful.

"Is that Hyunjin?"

"Yes, uh, sir." Hyunjin bowed down once again.

"Ohoho! It's been a while since I've seen you. The last time I saw you, you were just a youngin!"

Hyunjin was sure he hasn't met or seen him before, but he was just going along with it.

"Really?"

"Why yes. I was at your, what age were you that time? You know, the old brain isn't working as it used too." he chuckled.

"Anyway, you had a dinosaur themed birthday party at that time. You cried about your piñata being the wrong type of dinosaur, it wasn't a dinosaur at all, it was an egg! You were a stubborn little thing back then, you sat off to the side as the other little kids had fun whacking that thing open." his parents were laughing along at Mr. Lee's remembrance.

"He still hasn't changed since."

"Well, one thing's for sure, you grew up to be a fine, handsome, young man."

"Thank you." how many times has he bowed?

"Enjoy the rest of your day. Hope to see you guys soon again." once again, they bowed while saying thank you.

"This is your chance to meet other people, we'll get going ok?"

"Can't I come with you guys? I don't know anyone here."

"Why not."

Coming along with his parents was a huge mistake.

He didn't understand anything they were talking about, the others were laughing obnoxiously which is irritating his ears.

"I'm just gonna get something to eat." Hyunjin strayed off to the punch fountain and decided to get a drink.

"If it isn't it Hwang Hyunjin." Hyunjin turned to his back to see a girl with bangs.

"Didn't know you were the type of person who goes to luncheons."

"Didn't know you were the type of person to be invited to these events." Hyunjin played along.

"Why wouldn't I be invited?" the girl slightly shoved Hyunjin to the side to get her own drink.

"My grandfather is hosting this party." Hyunjin's eyes widened, he almost nearly choked on his drink.

"He does?"

"Yep."

"But you're a Kim, he's a Lee!"

"He's my mom's father. Even if I wasn't the next heiress, at least I'm still able to run some of the hotels."

"Ahh, so his business is composed of hotels?"

"Yeah. And condomoniums, and inns. My grandpa started all that by himself. He wasn't born rich you know."

"Yeah, my dad told me about that. He said him and his siblings worked to help their parents."

"That's true, but my grandpa found his interest in accounting. He chose it as a major in college. But after that, he didn't want to work under someone's rule, he became his own boss. So, he started-"

"Chaewon! The rest and I were looking for you until you wan- Hyunjin?"

"Jesus, Felix, it's like you haven't met him before."

"No, I was just surprised." Felix walked towards the two and grabbed a brie from the cheese platter.

"Is this the reason why you said that on Twitter?"

"Duh, you dumbass. Just because I'm cancelling plans, doesn't mean I'm hooking up with random people."

"I see you still haven't changed." Chaewon rolled her eyes.

"How come you switched schools after the eight grade?"

"They moved." Felix answered.

"I wasn't asking you now was I?"

"But he's right tho. We moved to a bigger place and I moved to a different preparatory. Better than your school, might I add."

"Weird flex, but ok."

Both Hyunjin and Chaewon groaned in an irritated way at what Felix had said.

"Can you stop with your cringy Instagram phrases?"

"No."

•

"What's popping, Aaron?" Seungmin heard from afar.

"My name isn't Aaron."

"Ok, Ace." Jisung happily skipped inside Seungmin's home.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Jisung entered the kitchen which caused Seungmin to bump his head on the counter as he was putting all his utensils away.

"Ow! Who let you in?!"

"Uh, your mom."

"My parents aren't here..."

"I know, your butler opened the door for me."

"Stop fooling around with the butler. His name doesn't even start with an A."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Now, what did you want?"

"To taste your new baked thingies."

"The cream puffs?"

"Yeah, those. I'm also here to name them."

"Sorry, I've got names for them."

"Or do you?"

"I do." Seungmin moved the plates of puffs in front of Jisung.

"The strawberry cheesecake is name I.N."

"Why Jeongin's nickname?"

"Because he asked to name the sweetest one after him, even tho it isn't the sweetest one."

"Then what is the sweetest one?"

"Kkami." Seungmin pointed at the middle plate.

"It's cookies and cream and the sweetest thing ever, just like Kkami."

"Is this gonna give me diabetes?"

"Depends on how much you eat."

"The last one?"

"When Life."

"It's lemon flavored?"

"Yeah..."

"You need a professional to name your pastries, they're so blatant."

"You try running an entire business by yourself."

"Not ready."

"I thought so." Seungmin went to the sink and washed his hands.

"Can I taste them?"

"Go ahead."

Jisung tasted the lemon one first.

"Ok, so When Life is a little bit on the sweet side than citrus, but I like it."

"What about the rest?"

"I haven't tried them, ok?" Jisung took a bite of Kkami.

"Kkami isn't really isn't anything grand to me. Just your regular cookies and cream treat."

"Wow, going all Gordon Ramsay to me."

"Of course. You need constructive criticism so you can fix some mistakes."

Seungmin went back to the counter and splashed the excess water on Jisung's face.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat here."

"I know that."

"Then don't do that." Jisung complained as he eats the whole puff.

"Oh. I like that one the best."

"Of course you do. You live on cheesecakes."

"And that I do. So, to rate them... I.N is a ten out of ten, When Life is a nine, Kkami is eight and a half."

"Ok, thanks. Maybe I should lay off putting too much cookie crumbs on it."

"No, that's not the problem. Is just a little bit too sweet. Maybe less sugar."

"Alright. Thanks again."

"No problem, I will take the whole plate of the cheesecake puffs for payment."

"Sorry, hun, not with me living."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me:
> 
> IG: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> TWT: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> WP: Pastelisha


	5. Helping Out

UNEDITED

"So... how was the luncheon yesterday?" Seungmin asked as he sets the bakery up for the morning.

"Not what I expected it to be." Hyunjin went around the counter and helped Seungmin set up.

"Be specific please." Seungmin took the other tray of pastries from Hyunjin and placed them on the display case.

"Well, it wasn't boring, like, at all. I didn't expect Felix to be there."

"Wait, Felix went?"

"Yeah, his grandfather hosted it. Like, I knew Felix was over the top rich, but I didn't know he was THAT rich."

"Explain."

"For starters, his grandpa is the world renowned Lee Hyunwoo."

"World renowned, but doesn't ring a bell."

"One of the biggest tycoons in this planet. He owns the Seven Wonders Château, the Lee Country Club, the L Inns and Suites, and so much more."

"I thought Felix's dad was running the L Inns and Suites?"

"I told you, that guy's his grandpa."

"Oh, right."

"Oh, adding onto that, remember his cousin?"

"Who?"

"Chaewon, the girl who left in the eight grade."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Nothing really. I just thought something happened to her, since she disappeared, and Felix never mentioned anything about her. But she's alive and well."

"Did you expect her to be dead or something?"

"I mean... yeah, kinda."

"You're rude."

"Hey, it's not my fault. Her so called cousin didn't even say a word about her moving."

"Even if they did move, it's none of our business."

"Other than that, the venue was nice. It was held in a private country club."

"But all country clubs are private."

"Yeah, but this one's only exclusive to the people he knows. The food was also good, I wished I brought some roast home too. It was the best out of all the options they served there."

"Why didn't you just ask for the recipe so someone can make it for you?"

Hyunjin scoffed, "Do you really think I have the dignity to do that? If you haven't notice, I'm not that type of person who does that. Plus, who goes around asking for a recipe of a meal they like? That's just weird."

"I would've done it."

"Besides, I didn't even think of that. Even if I did, I still wouldn't have done it."

"As expected." Seungmin got out of the counter and finally opened the bakery for the day.

"Are you gonna be working the whole day?"

"Nope, might be out before lunch. You can go if you'd like."

"Since I woke up extra early today, can I have free breakfast?"

"Not a chance."

"Come on! I woke up at six just to help you."

"No, you woke up at six just to bug me."

"Rude." Hyunjin pouted with his arms crossed, face away from Seungmin.

Seungmin chuckled at his friend's gesture.

"Since you're my best friend and I care about your well being, of course you can have free breakfast."

"Really?" Hyunjin's face lit up.

"Really. Go grab a tray and choose whatever you want."

"Wow, thanks Seungmin! You truly are the best friend to ever exist."

"You're welcome. But, just this once."

"So... no other days?"

"Nope."

"Well fuck."

"Unless I'm in a good mood, or you actually really need it."

"But I always need food!"

"I'm surprised you said that. You waste your money on materialistic things."

"You know me, do it for the gram, hit it for the tweet."

[ Tweets unshown ]

"What is it with the two of you fighting every single day?"

"We're not actually fighting, it's all fun and games."

"Yeah right. If you want, you can leave now."

"Actually. I don't really have anything to do today. How long are you gonna be here?"

"I told you, I might be out before lunch starts. That's when most of the employees shifts starts."

"Oh. Can I stay and help you then?"

"Help me?"

"Yeah, you know, run the place?"

"Sure... I mean, can you handle it? I've never seen you in the kitchen before."

"Unless you teach me." Hyunjin's fingers walked around the counter.

"If you're willing to. Go get an apron at the back." Hyunjin nodded and jogged off.

"Seungmin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I just grab one or each is assigned to different employees?"

"No, you can just grab one."

"Ok." Hyunjin came out struggling to tie the apron in the back.

"How do you do this?" Seungmin giggled.

"Here." he grabbed Hyunjin by the waist and turned him around.

"I didn't need you to do it but ok."

"Just go with it." Seungmin walked away to grab a few things in the back.

Hyunjin heard the bell on the top of the door ring.

He stood straight and still because it made him look professional.

Two girls came in, both sitting down near the glass walls.

It looked like they were discussing something, he thought probably what they were gonna eat.

One girl stood up and made her way to the counter.

Hyunjin didn't know how anything works since he thought Seungmin would go over the process with him first.

But in the end, he didn't call him. He thought he could handle it.

"Hi, welcome to KS Patisserie, what would you like?"

"Excuse me, but, I've never seen you work around here before. Are you new?"

"Oh, me? Uh, no, I'm just helping my friend out."

"Oh. I'd like a decaf espresso, a medium box of beignets." Hyunjin actually found operating the counter easy.

"Anything else?" he pursed his lips as an eyebrow rose.

"I forgot, my friend over there would like to get your number." the girl pointed behind her.

Hyunjin tilted his head to see the girl hissing at her friend.

Hyunjin just smiled at the red-faced human.

"Sorry, tell her I'm not available."

"That's bad. You're pretty gorgeous, not gonna lie, how old are you?"

"Too old for you. Aren't you a freshman?"

"I'm just asking, and no, I'm a junior."

"Oh. Either way, my grade doesn't matter to you. So, is that all or your friend would like to order something else other than just my number?"

"She'll have a hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows and no chocolate syrup."

"On the go?"

"Yeah." the girl nodded as Hyunjin inputs the orders.

"Ok, you're total is $16.95. Will that be in cash or card?"

"Cash, not trying to have my bank account get drained again."

"Alright, hang on for a moment." Hyunjin ran towards the back to get Seungmin.

"Seungmin!"

"Over here!" he followed the voice and saw his friend struggling to get appliances from the cupboards.

"You're tall, yet can't reach that far."

"Shut up and lend me a hand."

"Forget that, we've got customers and I don't know how to make their drinks."

"Ok, I'll be right there. If they ordered goods, some are in the case, others are in the racks near the drink station."

"Got it." Hyunjin went back to the main station and got a medium sized box for the beignets.

During the process of picking up beignets, he took a piece and stashed it in his mouth.

It wasn't long until Seungmin arrived, I guess you can say he saw the whole thing.

"That'll be fifteen cents." Seungmin coughed.

"It was just one piece."

"And?" Hyunjin ignored him and placed the box on the table.

"Am I supposed to decorate this?"

"Of course. Don't forget to put a sticker to close the tabs afterwards."

"Good morning- Hyunjin hyung?"

"Oh, hi Jeongin." Hyunjin greeted while struggling to find the stickers.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the stickers for the tabs."

"I'm right here, you could've asked." Seungmin spoke from behind.

"I know, but I didn't wanna disturb you."

"Are you gonna start working here hyung?"

"No. I just didn't have anything to do today. So I thought, why not help my favorite best friend with his business."

"You're not much of a help." Seungmin mumbled.

"I'm just beginning to settle into this work thingy, don't judge me."

"Shit, you heard."

"The stickers are always hidden here." Jeongin went around back and pulled a drawer full of stationery.

"There are different types of stickers. These are the ones you need." Jeongin took a roll of brown stickers with pastry designs.

"You put the sticker in this spot. It secures this part of the box only, that is why you wrap it with the ribbon."

All that was running through Hyunjin's head was how extra his friend was.

Like all that work for a box that you can just hand in.

"And then you cut off the remaining strings and add a bow." Jeongin placed a bow near the corner of the box.

"Done."

"I did not just get any of what you said."

"As expected."

"What do you mean, as expected, you don't even know me that well."

"I know, but by the way Seungmin hyung talks about you is enough for me to know how you are."

"You talk about me behind my back?"

"I don't trash talk. I only gossip."

"I can't believe you."

"You do the same, don't you?"

"Well, technically, yeah."

"So we're even."

"Back to the process. Since all they ordered are beignets, you don't need a bag. You go back to the cash register and print out the receipt, leave it on top of the box. Wait for the other goods to arrive and hand it to the customer. Got all that?"

"Uh... no." Jeongin face palmed as his hand slides down his face.

"Sorry, I told you guys I'm not into these things. I'm just helping out- hey!" Hyunjin witnessed Jeongin taking off the apron from him.

"Hyung, you don't deserve the apron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me:
> 
> IG: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> TWT: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> WP: Pastelisha


	6. Simon Says

UNEDITED

"LISTEN THE FUCK UP, TWATS!" Jisung came running in towards their table.

"What the fuck, Jisung?!" Hyunjin's body junped as he throws his empty water bottle at Jisung.

"Do you guys mind?! We've got a child in here!" Seungmin pointed at Jeongin who was happily muching on his chips.

"It's ok, pudding, I'll be the bunker that'll protect you from these living cuss bombs." Seungmin hugged Jeongin.

"Uh, hyung, may I eat?"

"What does my hugging have to do with you eating?"

"You're kinda getting in my way."

"Don't expect coming in my bakery for free food, remember that."

"You'd still give some, you love me too much to do such a thing."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, as I was saying, CB97 IS HAVING A CONCERT HERE, IN THE ARENA!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"YEAH THE FUCK HE IS!"

"What the fuck is going on in this fucking table? Why the fuck is everyone saying fucking fuck?" Felix placed his tray down on the table as he sat down next to Hyunjin.

"Ok, now what the-" Seungmin covered Jeongin's mouth.

"Don't dare."

"Wait, give me a second to catch my breath." Jisung breathed in heavily.

"Ok," Jisung exhaled, "THE CB97 IS HAVING A CONCERT HERE!"

"OH SHIT, HE IS?!"

"HELL TO THE MUTHA FUCKING YEAH!"

"That's it, I'm fucking out. You guys have lost your sanity."

"Of course we did, we're talking about the one,"

"The only,"

"The Chris Bang."

"Chris Bang? I thought his name was Bang Chan?" Jeongin asked.

"It is. It's just his birthname. Anyway, we're all in, right?"

"Of course we are! The real question is, who's gonna pay?"

"Why don't you guys just pay individually? And, I'm not going." everyone's heads turned towards Jeongin.

"Why not?"

"I don't like concerts. People screeching from the top of their lungs gives me a major headache."

"Oh, understood. Anyway, let's just spin this bottle and see who'll have to pay." Jisung held up the bottle Hyunjin threw at him.

"Too old fashioned, let's do something else." Felix responded.

"Alright, why don't we do rock, paper, scissors?" Hyunjin suggested.

"Too boring. Why don't we do Simon says?" Seungmin shrugged his shoulders.

"Jeongin's Simon?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, let's do it."

"Hey! I didn't agree on doing this."

"Well, life is unfair, kid. You're doing it either way."

"Fine." Jeongin placed his phone on his back pocket and rested his head on his hand.

"Simon says, jump." all four of them jumped in unison.

"Simon says... hug the person next to you." Hyunjin and Jisung hugged so did Felix and Seungmin.

"Simon says the floor is lava." the teens immediately jumped onto the the table.

"Simon says mimick Hyunjin hyung's dumb floor swim."

"There was no water, ok?!" Hyunjin defended himself.

Everyone lied down on the floor and started to pretend swimming.

"Gosh we look stupid."

"Yeah, Hyunjin. Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean the whole world needs to know about it."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Innie, for how long will we be doing this?"

"When I say stop." Jisung groaned.

"Stop." no one fell for Jeongin's trick.

"Come on, my clothes are getting dirty."

"Just dust them off later on. Simon says stop." Jisung stood up and did exactly what Jeongin said.

"Ok... uh..." Jeongin sat up, "Say eye, yam, stew, peed three times, real fast and out loud."

"No one-"

"EYE YAM STEW PEED. EYE YAM STEW PEed- YOU TRICKED ME!" Felix whined as the rest laughed.

"Hope you have six hundred bucks ready."

"Plus extra cash for merchandise."

"Hey! We only agreed on the tickets! The least you guys can do is pay for my merch."

"Then that'll be backsies, which we're not doing."

"I'm not paying for none of the things you guys are buying, the damn tickets are already enough as it is."

"You're rich, stop complaining."

"Not everyone's like you, Hyunjin. Sometimes we have troubles with money."

"I still don't know why one has to pay for the rest?"

"It's an old gig we did back in the eight grade. Works like a charm."

"Well to me it sounds dumb. Hope you guys enjoy the concert tho."

"Trust me, we will."

"When do you plan on buying the tickets?"

"When do you guys want me to buy it?"

"Up to you. Anyway, y'all want to go to the mall?"

"What's the point? We've been to that place so many times, what else are we gonna do there?"

"Arcade?"

"Not in the mood."

"Well shit, we need to at least do something. I can't remember the last time we genuinely had a good time altogether as friends."

"True, I think it's been months actually."

"Wow, so it really has been a while." Felix sat down as he twirls his fork around his plate.

"Jeongin has never hung out with us, maybe we should find something new to experience with him."

"Oh, uh, you guys don't need to do that."

"We know, we just want to." Hyunjin ruffled the young one's hair.

"Ok, let's do this. On friday, after school, let's meet up at Seungmin's shop and I'll tell you guys what we'll do once we're all together." Hyunjin tilted his head waiting for the rest to respond.

"Sure, why not." Seungmin agreed.

"Ok, then it's settled. I'll drive us all, don't need to bring any vehicles."

"Got it."

"So, we're not going anywhere this afternoon, right?" Jisung asked for confirmation.

The other four just nodded to answer Jisung's question.

•

"Seungmin?"

"Hi mom." Seungmin bowed down as he enters their place.

"Your Woojin hyung wanted to know if you're available this saturday. He wants you to meet someone."

"Oh, as much as I like meeting his friends, I have to decline."

"You're turning down hanging out with your favorite cousin? That's a first. What's the excuse?"

"Ok," Seungmin took his shoes and coat off before proceeding as they walk to the kitchen.

"Felix, Hyunjin, Jisung and I are going to a concert. Felix is paying for all tickets, and I've always wanted to see this person in a long time."

"I'm allowing you to go. I'm not sure about your cousin though."

"I'll inform him, I'm sure he'll understand. Woojin hyung is an understandable guy."

"Ok, I'll get going then." Seungmin's mom kissed his head and exits the kitchen.

Seungmin headed for the fridge, trying to find something to eat.

After seconds of trying to search for something good, the only thing he's got on his hands is his phone, dialing the said cousin.

"Hey Seungmin."

"Hi hyung."

"I'm sure your mom told you already, did she?"

"Yes and that's what I wanted to talk about. As much as I love being your accompany, I can't meet with your friend this saturday. My friends and I are going to a concert of our favorite artist and I've always wanted to see him. Is that alright?"

"Of course, and I understand. After all, you can't turn down a concert. I'll just introduce you to him when he's free."

"Ok, thank you again, and I'm sorry."

"Seungmin, really, it's ok. I'll be going now too, see you soon."

"Bye." with that, Seungmin ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me:
> 
> IG: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> TWT: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> WP: Pastelisha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Follow me:
> 
> IG: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> TWT: KimSeokTaeJoon  
> WP: Pastelisha


End file.
